A Twisted Tale
by Hezabell
Summary: A girl was born into the world with a demond sealed inside and when her family is killed she moves to the hidden leaf.What will happen.DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO
1. INFO!

**A Twisted Tale (Info)**

**Name:Ren Kouno (First/Last)**

**Age:Progresses as the story goes on.**

**Height: Part 1-123.6 cm**

**Part 2- 152.8 cm**

**Part 3- 165.4 cm**

**Part 4- 168.7 cm**

**Weight: Part 1-39.8 kg**

**Part 2- 42.3 kg**

**Part 3- 51.4 kg**

**Part 4- 54.1 kg**

**Blood Type:AB**

**Birth Date:June 30**

**Apperence:Light Blue Hair**

**Matching Eyes**

**Pale skin**

**Hair in a ponytail**

**Looks: Part 1: Like sakura's dress but blue with white up to the top of the on your going down the middle to the side.**

**Part 2:Like old dress but gold lining and darker blue and vines like designs going up the dress.**

**Part 3:A shirt and shorts with the same colors as the first gloves and black shoes.**

**Part 4: A tan top with a collar going to the top of the neck and nosleeves and buttons going down to the bottom of the pants that go to the bottom of your knee and black shoes that are like Hinata's in shippuden.**

**Apperence in part Demond mode(It's like when Naruto get the red eyes and bushier hair and his whiskers get bigger):Your hair goes down to waist and turns eyes turn blood get fangs and your fingernail grow longer and sharped.**

**Apperence in full Demond mode(Like when Naruto is in four tailed mode.)Just like Naruto in four tailed mode except the red he turn is turn into the exact shape of a wolf and eye are small golden no you have no only have two tail instead of four.**

**Kouno Location: Inside the Water country in the the village.**


	2. The Past

Hi my name is Ren Kouno.

Im 5 years old.

Yeah I know a little young but I've already been through a lot.

I know what your thinking what can a 5 year old go though

.

Well here is what has happened to me

The day I was born a 4 tailed wolf demond attacked my old village and it was sealed in side

of me.A couple of days later my parents didn't want me so they sold me to a place that does

expiriments on I stayed until I was 3 and gained 3 human

strength,Control all the elements and have almost all Kekkei hidden leaf

village closed the lab and brought me back to the small village just inside the fire country.I

lived there for 2 more years during that time I learned a lot about how to control the new

abilities i got and I learned a special ability that the Kouno clan I was 5 I went

to a beatiful river only I knew is were I first met put some kind of

gen-jutsu on me that forced me to do something I regret forced me to kill the

I mention it was one my that he was impressed by the preformance and gave me the cursed seal of heaven.

After that I started living in Hidden Leaf Village.

It only happened a few weeks ago and i'm not emotionaly horrafide.

I'm also currently training under Kakashi Hatake.

I live in a pretty big apartment in a quite part of town now.


	3. Meeting Naruto Uzumaki

I woke up a little later then usually because Kakashi had a mission so no training today.

I decided to take a little walk today and just think of different things and go to the library and catch up on some reading.

While I was walking I got lost in my own little of a sudden someone ran into me and I fell backward.

"OOOWWWW" we both yelled at the same time

I looked and saw a had big blue eyes,blonde hair and a little bit tanned skin.

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." he said holding out his hand to help me up.

"It's ok.I wasn't really looking ether." I said taking his hand.

"Hey I haven't seen you around here are you new."

"Yeah I'm Ren Kouno nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Ren.I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Want to walk with me." he said with a giant grin on his face.

I gave a small smile and said "Sure that sounds like fun."

We walked around the village and he showed me talked and shared stuff like our dreams,hopes,things we like and dislike.

"When I get older I want to become Hokage so people will stop disrespect me and they'll look up to me."

"I believe you'll become a great hokage when you get older and just remember there will be one person that will never disrespect you Naruto."

"Thank you one ever encouraged me."

"It's okay that is what friends are for."

"We're friends?"

"Of course unless you don't want to be." I looked at the ground a little sad.

"Sorr....." I was interupided when Naruto picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"YEAH ME AND REN ARE FRIENDS....NO WE'RE BESTFRIENDS!!!!" he screamed jumping up and down

"Cant...Breath.....NARUTO."He put me down scratching the back of his head lughing nervously.I put my hand on his shoulder and put on a warm smile.

"It's ok Naruto...But I school be getting home it's getting late."

"Okay...But when will I see you agein."

"Hm...How about we meet at the park and we can play there."

"Okay that sounds like fun!"He said turning around to run home.

"Wait Naruto."

"What?" I walked up to him and gave a I steped back I saw a beat red Naruto and couldn't help but giggle at that.I turned around and started walking away

"Bye Naruto see you tomorrow!"

**????'s POV**

I was with my mom shopping then I saw Naruto talking to a cute blue haired girl.I over heard that they are going to meet at the park started walking when she called him back.I saw her hug him and I was acully jealous.I mean I don't even know her name yet i'm .I'll go to the park and meet her.

**Ren's Pov.**

I was walking home thinking what I could have for dinner and excited to see Naruto tomorrow.


	4. Kakashi's Back

I woke up earlier then I did yesterday.

I got ready to go meet Naruto and go to the libary.

I got out of the house and started walking down the street and when I turned the corner I saw a couple of kids playing in the road.I just walk past them and headed to the libary.

It was about 11:00 when I left the libary to head to the park.

When I got there I saw Naruto sitting on the swing.

"Hey Naruto" I said while sitting next to him.

"Oh hi Ren.I was a little scarded you weren't going to show."he said with a releved look on his face.

**????'s POV**

I was walking to park when I saw that girl sitting next to Naruto on the swings.

I walked up to Naruto

"Hi Naruto."

**Ren's POV**

Naruto looked at the other boy infront of me.

He kinda had shagy brown hair with red marks on his face.I was about to ask who he was when Naruto said

"Oh hi Kiba."

"So who's this"he said pionting at me.

"Her name is Ren Kouno."

"Nice to meet you Ren."Kiba said extanding his hand and I took it.

"Nice to meet you to Kiba."

"Can I hang out with you guys"

"If it'a alright with Naruto it's fine with do you say Naruto"

"Sure the more the fun."

**Kiba's POV**

They said I can play with them.I was so smile on her face just made me want to melt.

I heard a bark come from behide me.

I turned around to see that it was Akumaru.

"Who's this" she said looking at my dog.

"This is 's my dog."

"Well he sure is cute"

"Maybe he can play eith do you think?"

"Sure what do you say Akamaru."

"Ruff ruff."

"I'll take that as a yes"

"You know it"

There we played all day untill sunset.

**Ren's POV**

I played with Naruto and Kiba and his dog Akamaru all was getting late so I thought it would be a good idea to get going home.I was about to say bye when someone called my name.I turned around to see my copy cat sensei Kakashi.

"Kakashi you're back!"I said running up to him giving him a hug.

"Yeah I just got back today.I went over your apartment and you weren't I know were you've been all day."

"Yeah these are my new friends Kiba and Naruto."

"Nice to meet meet me at the training grounds at 9:30 have to catch up on training."

"Ok Kakashi."

"Alright see you tomorrow Ren"

"Bye Kakashi."

With that he disappeared in a puff of I turned around I saw Naruto and Kiba looking at me in aw.

"What?"

"YOU TRAIN UNDER A JOUIN!!!!"They yelled in unison.

"Yeah and it's getting late so I should be getting home."

"Me too"Kiba said leaving.

"Bye Kiba."I yelled.

I looked back at Naruto who had another giant grin on his face.

"What do you want."I asked knowing he wanted something.

"Well...I...was....kinda......hoping.......I.....could....come....tomorrow to see you train."

"Not tomorrow."I said as he got a dissapointed look on his face.

"But i'll talk to him tomorrow seeing if you can come another time."When I said that he got a very big hoping face on.

"Oh I hope he'll let you let me come tomorrow BELIEVE IT."He said with another giant grin and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh well see you tomorrow Naruto."I said waving while I walked away watching him jump up and down.


	5. Can he?

*_Thinking*_

"Talking"

I woke up at about 7:30 that ment I had about 2 hours untill training started.

_*Whats it matter.I mean he always late.*_

I got ready for the morning and training and when I looked at the clock it was around 8:30.

_*I guess I could go to the libary for an hour*_

I head out of the house and started going to the libary.

I read untill 9:30.I thought since he was probly going to be late i'dcheck out one of the many books on how to controll water.I'm ok at it but i'd like to get better.

I walk to the training grounds and to my surpise Kakashi was already there.

"Wow this is a surpise your acully on time."He look at me with a very serious face and I sighed

"What's the problem."

"All they know is that I train under you."

" what if they ask about your past? You and I know they can't know about you'r past.

"I know i'll make something up."

"Like what?"

"Well......How about I say that my parents were killed on a mission in a different village and I came here after they died."

"What if they asked what village."

"The Village hidden in the Mist."

"Why that village."

"Boy you ask a lot of it was pretty close to the Kouno combond."

"I guess that will work."

"Oh by the way Kakashi my friend Naruto was wondering if he could kinda watch us tomorrow."

"What would you practice in front of him."

"I dont today we can work with Chika and tomorrow we work with the different types of kazes."

"I guess we can do he can come but he must not tell anyone about what we learn. Now summon Chika."

"Very we go."

I summoned Chika and in a big puff of smoke a pretty big sized wolf had snow white fur and yellow eyes with purple lining around had a green dimond in the middle of her forehead and 4 tails in her back.

"What can I do for you my lady."

"Kakashi and me are training agein."

"Very may I do to assist you."

"We'er working on how Ren can use your healing powers to heal other people then herself."Kakashi said.

"Ok let begin."

I trained all day and was sore.

Then I just remembered how I had to tell Naruto he can come and not tell anyone what we Kakashi will be on time.I got lost in different thoughts agein when from behide me someone was calling my name.I turned to nonother then Naruto.

"So what did he say"

"He said you can come but you can't tell anyone what we train with."

"OK I won't tell anyone anything."

"Good now meet me at the libery at 9:00 ?"

"Yes 9:00 at the libery."

"Good now see you tomorrow."


	6. Kazes

It was about 9:00 and no sign of Naruto.

I decied he wasn't going to show so I started to the training grounds.

I started walking when a yellow lump jumped in front of me.

"You'r late Naruto."

"Yeah sorry I slept in late."

"You sound like my up excuses why you'r late."

"It's real."

"Yeah yeah atleast it's not an excuse like a black cat crossed my path or I got lost on the road of life."

"Those are the excuses he uses."

"Yeah I know stupid right."

"Yeah stupid I lets go."

We walk to the training ground and surpise!!!!

Kakashi was NOT there.

"Where's your sensei?"

"He'll be here in atleast 1 hour or 2."

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

"I told he comes late almost everyday."

You and Naruto sit there and wait for Kakashi to show Naruto caught up on his sleep while you just read your book.

_**"God he snores loud."**_you think while listen to Naruto snore.

About another 5 hours pastand you finshed your book and Naruto was still asleep.

_**"I should probly wake him up now it's getting late."**_

You were about wake Naruto up when a poof of smoke came out of poof woke Naruto up and he scream very hit him pretty hard over he head because hurt your you turned to see Kakashi there with a nervous smile under his mask and a sweatdrop behide his of nowhere you hit Kakashi in the face so hard that he went though a tree.

"What was that for." he asked.

"For being more then 5 hours late."

"Sorry I got lost on the path of-"

"Of reading your perverted porno books."you cut him off.

He sweat droped and Naruto broke down laughing and you had a calm face now.

"Now Now calm down and let's you go sit by a tree and Ren get ready."

You take the bangages off one of your hands to show cuts there.

" happened."Naruto asked

"It's for my training."

"What do you mean."

"Watch and you'll see."

I took off a kunia and periced the skin on my hand to make it started to build up chakra in your made a blue ball of chakra and the blood started to move up into the ball started to turn very dark violet in the middle and magenta around the middle. You started to run for tree tree with justu in your you got to the tree you slamded your into the tree and a bright light came and loud crashing noise came from where you light was so bright Naruto had to close his he opened them his jaw front of you there were atleast 20 tree missing and 5 of them with holes in them.

"...that was...."

You got a little worried look on your face thinking that he would reject you for that move.

"THAT WAS AWSOME REN.I WANT TO LEARN.I WANT TO LEARN."he yelled.

"Sorry Naruto only my clan can do this move."

"Why?."He said all whine like.

"Because ower blood has something special that makes us only able to do if anyone not from ower clan tried this then they would die."

When you said that his face when pale.

"Well what's called."he asked.

"It's called what I know there are four different ones."

" you show me the others."he asked stars in his eyes.

You looked back at Kakashi for nodded his saying yes.

"Yeah i'll be practicing the others today."

You practiced the other type of Kazes though out the is where you add Chika's chakra and the middle turns creats a lot more damage then the regular other is where you add the curse mark's charka and the outside of the circle turns doesn't create as much damage Chika's one but still more then the regular last one is where you add the curse mark's charka and Chika's charka and the whole ball turns one creats a gigantic creater in the earth.

"Wow Ren how do you do the different ones."Naruto apparently very interested.

"That's my secret to know and for you never to find out."You said winking at him.

" tell me."

"No."

Naruto went slumping in the conerof the training looked at Naruto a bit sad untill you had an when up to Kakashi and whispered you'r idea in his nodded in approval.

"Hey Naruto want to see something really cool."

He popped out of his slumped and looked at you over his shoulder and muddered "What..?"

You got a big smirk on your face and bit all your fingers to them did a couple of handsigns and slamed your hands on the a puff of smoke Chika appeared with a lound on the other freaked out.

"OH MY MY MY GOD."He went and hit him on the calmed him down.

"Hello my lady."

Naruto was still wide eye with the whole situation.

"Hello this is my friend this is my pet Chika."

"Hello Naruto.I hear you are a very sweet boy."

"H...H....Hi Chika yeah i'm Naruto."

"Well Naruto what do you think of Chika,Naruto."You asked.

"She...She....She is SO did you do it?" He ask stars in his eyes.

"Well she was my mothers summoning and now she's mine."

"Ah that's so cool."

"Well it's getting late we should all go home."Kakashi said.

"Your proble to go Naruto?"You said.

"Yeah I still haven't had dinner."He said.

"Well see you guys later."You said walking away and Chika puffed away

When you got home you decied it was time for bed so you skiped dinner and went strit for bed.


	7. New Sensei

Well it's been a couple of weeks since Naruto came to watch ower little training been annoying me ever since to teach him some for some reason you weren't in the mood to deal with Kakashi's excuse so today when you got to the training grounds you had a book like usually but you also had a drinks.

_***I can't wait untill he gets here.*You though mischievously.**_

Just on cue Kakashi walked up scraching the back of his head and a nervous smile on his face under the mask.

"Sorry i'm lat-." that's all he could say before you though your drink in his the cup fell off his face he looked at you and you just shrugged."That's what you get for being late." He signed"Let's start."You and Kakashi practices for a couple of hours.

"Look what we have here."A male voice came from behide.

You and Kakashi turned to be greeted by a man older then Kakashi and big white also had a large scroll behide his back amd he wears the "Abura" symbol meaning "oil" on his behide him was a women younger then had blonde hair and honey brown you she was very pretty.

"Don't bug them Jiraiya."The blonde woman said.

"Aw come on Tsunade I want to see what this little kid can do."The man named Jiraiya said.

"Oh Jiraiya, Tsunade good to see you agein."Kakashi greeted them.

"You know them?" I asked.

"Yes these are two out of three Sannins."

"They're sannin and who's the other?"

"Yes they're sannin and other.....is..well..."

"Spit it out Kakashi."Jiraiya yelled.

"Well the other sannin is Orochimaru."

Ren's face went from wondering to being pissed off.

"Woow what's wrong with her?"Tsunade asked.

"Well Orochimaru killed her to him she's the only Kouno left."Kakashi informed.

Jiraiya put his arm around Ren's shoulder "Don't worry kid it's not that bad."

You sent him a death glare to the even made him turn pale and jump away in fright.

"Wow that's what you call a does she train with you anyway?"Tsunade said.

"She wishes to become a strong ninja so I train her."Kakashi responded.

"So you want to become strong right."Tsunade asked

You just nodded.

"Good cause i'll help you."Tsunade offered.

"Me too."Jiraiya said apperently recovering from the major fear you put him though a little bit ago.

"Really?Thank you but I don't know where i'll get the time between me and Kakashi's training."You said a bit sad due to the fact that you can't accepted their offer.

"Ren if you really want to we can all train you different time during the 's good because they can teach you different things then I can."Kakashi suggested.

Your eyes and Jiraiya nodded thinking it was acually a good idea.

"Thank you Kakashi."you squealed with exictment.

"Well that's all the training we can do today me and your new senseis have to talk to see what we can teach you."Kakashi said.

"Ok bye Kakashi,bye Tsunade,bye Jiraiya!See you tomorrow!"You said waving and running away.

When you got home you decided you would eat out today.

_***Wow I now have three I don't become a strong ninja I will be surpised.***_


	8. Becoming friends with a Hyuga

You woke up early in the morning excited because you'll start training under Jiriaya amd Tsunade.

_***I wonder what i'll learn today with my senseis.***_

You got out of bed early in the morning to head to the training grounds after your daily rountine.

When you got there you saw all three senseis there.

"Hey Kakashi Tsunade and Morning."You said with a heart warming smile.

"Hello Ren."They all said in usion with smiles.

"so.......What am I going to learn today?"

"Your not learning 'er only going to tell the schegual for us."Tsunade said.

"Ok Kakashi will have you one day I'll have the next day and Tsunade will have the day after me and we do that agein which means you get one day off."Jiriaya informed you.

"Ok so tomorrow i'll start training with Kakashi tomorrow right?"

"Yeah thats right so you can go now?"Kakashi said.

"Ok bye see you later."You said running away

You walking around town thinking of something to do since it's your day off.

"REN,REN!!!"You heard two voices call from turned to see Naruto and Kiba

runninng up to you."Hey Ren."Kiba said between pants."I thought you had training today with Kakashi."added Naruto between pants."I did but he gave me the day off."You said.

You looked at Naruto and Kiba who we're smiling like idiots."Well If you'r not doing anything you can play with us and some other kids from the village."Kiba said."Well that sounds like fun!!!Come on!!"You said and all three of you went running off.

After a couple hours of playing with the other kids in the village you made friends with Shino Shikamaru and only became friends with them because the rest of the boys were just fanboys to Shino Shikamaru and Choji had a blush but they treated like a human not a was around maybe 5 o'clock and the kids were starting to go home except your guys ended up playing was started to run away when you saw a girl behide a pole looking at you had dark blue hair in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing each side of her face, and fair skin and pale ran up to her.

"Hi i'm are you?"You asked with your famous heart warming smile.

"I......I'm.....Hin....Hinata."She studdered.

"Want to play with us, Hinata."Before she could answer you pulled Hinata into the group.

"Hey guys this is Hinata."you introduce just blushes and goes behide your back.

Everyone introduced them could tell she blushed a bright red color when Naruto introdunced himselve.

"Guys I thinks it's getting should get going home."Kiba said.

"I geuss your right."You said.

After you said that everyone said they're goodbyes and left.

_***Looks like I made 4 new friends today* **__you thought with a smile on your face._


	9. Training's end

It's been a couple of weeks since you met Hinata Shikamaru Shino and Choji. Hinata and Shikamaru have be come your bestest friend along with Kiba. Naruto has become like a brother to you.

When it came to training Kakashi and Jiriaya helped you with your helped you with your Keikei couldn't help you with much but she taught you about medical ninjustu and helped with your healing powers that Chika also helped make your also learned Tsunade can have a very bad temper sometimes. Jiriaya helped you with your demond's learned a lot of stuff and has already become a strong ninja, stronger then some of the Chunnin of the village.

You were heading to go train with you got there and all three of they're senseis were there.

"Hello need to talk to you on an important matter."Kakashi said

"What is it?"

"Ren in a couple of days you will be starting the academy."Tsunade said.

"I'll be starting the academy."

"Yes and so will everyone your age too."Jiriaya added.

"AWSOME I'LL BECOME A NINJA."you yelles

"Yes and now the bad news"Kakashi got a serious look on his face.

"What's the bad new?"You asked.

"We can't teach you anything anymore."Kakashi said.

"Why!?! Did I do something wrong?!?!"You yelled.

"No no it's just that we taught you everything we know."Kakashi said.

"Really?"

"Yes and now you can have a somewhat normal you still can't tell anyone what you learned."Kakashi sternly.

"Hai."

"Well this go bye Ren enjoy your life and I hope to meet up with you agein sometime."Kakashi said.

They all waved and disappered in a puff of smoke.

"Goodbye Kakashi-sensei Tsunade-sensei and Jiriaya-sensei and thank you for all your help."You said as a single tear rolled down your hung low so you couldn't see your you lifted your head you were crying but you had a smile on your and started walkind walked around the villiage in search of Naruto.

You looked all over and couldn't find stopped in front of a ramen sign read "Ichiraku Ramen Bar."

You decided to get something to eat since it was lunch you step in you see the blonde little boy you were looking for with two stakes of bowls in front of him.

_***How the f*ck*ng he** can someone his age eat that to self:Never and I mean NEVER, treat Naruto to a meal.***_you thought (btw she learned her colorful language from Tsunade.)

You cleared your throught to get his he turn around to see you he still had noodles hanging from this mouth.

"Oh hey to get some ramen with me?"he asked all puppy dog eyed.

"Sure and don't with your mouth full."you scolded him.

You sat down next to him and got Chicked flavored both ate your ramen have small were on your second bowl while he was on his fifth stake of bowls.

"How can you eat so much?"you asked out of the blue.

He just shrugged "Don't appite I guess."

"Big is an understatement your appite is as big as the hokage's faces on the mountain."You said.

You finished your second bowl and he finished his seventh when you guys left the it dong on him.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be training right now?"he totally forgot to tell him after you saw how he ate.

" i'm done training with him."

"Why?"

"Because he taught me everything he knew so there's nothing left so now in days i'm free."You said with a huge smile.

"Awsome that means we can hang out more."He said doing a little dance.

"Yeah"You said joining him in his little dance.

After that was over he pulled to where you to were all the kids were all the boys saw you they got hearts in their Shino Choji and Kiba walked up to all had a small smile on their faces except for Kiba who had hearts in his eyes,red face and was drooling.I hated fanboys but Kiba was an exception because you knew he was a good guy so you stayed friends with him.

"H...Hi .....Ren"Said a voice from immedatly knew who it was because of the studder.

"Hi Hinata."You said with your trademark always greeted friends with that smile.

Everyone hungout that day and when you told your friends about how you can hang out all the time now all your friend had big happy smiles on their faces and all the fanboys heard you and cheered.

_***This is going to fun***_you thought.


	10. First day at the Academy

Well it's been a couple days since I stopped my training with Kakashi.I heard Jiriaya and Tsunade left the village.I found out all my friends are going to the academy like Kakashi said. I really miss hasn't been the same.I can't call him a pervert for reading his books or yell at him for being well there's nothing I can do about me, I've been training with weapons.I learned how to put chraka into my kunia to give it more forse.I've able to get a kunia though a tree and boulder easy.I also learned how to put my fire element into my kunia and make the kunia catch on fire.I'm also starting the academy 's about 7:30 and i'm the first one there because class doesn't start for another hour.I got there early so I can enjoy the peace and quiet and pick a seat I want which would be the one in the back nearest to the window.I just read a book from the libary to help time i'm in the Z i've only been there for a couple of months and i'm all ready in the Z's almost done.

It was around 8:00 when I heard the door open.I looked over to see a boy I haven't seen had onxy eyes and black hair with blur hair was spiked in the back and his bangs were hanging on the sides of him had fair skin like Hinata' had a black shirt with the collar raised and a pair of white shorts you thought he was he saw you he had a shocked look on his face.

**(???'s POV)**

I got to the acadmey early hopeing to be the first one I got to the classroom I was suppose to in I saw a girl there had blue hair in a ponytail and matching skin was pale and she already had a looked at me and I felt the heat rise in my face.

_***She's hot and I mean HOT***_ I though looking at her like an idiot.

I walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm 's you name."I asked

"My name's Ren."She answered with a smile that made my knees weak.

"Well it was nice meeting you."I said turning away going to my own seat.

**(Ren's POV)**

So I learned the boy that was starring at me name is Sasuke.I saw on the back of his shirt he had the Uchiha after that people started to show ended up sitting next to in front of diagnal from next to Naruto and Kiba was sitting next to the girls started crowding around the boy named Sasuke and all the boys started crowding around me except my friends,Sasuke, and two boys in the front sitting next to each of glareing at each other with lighting coming kinda freaked you out.

After awhile your teacher finally walked in.

"Good Morning today on I will be your name is Iruka."He said.

"From today you all are only known as academy have a lot to learn before you can acually become Ninja-"He started to lecture but you just tuned him were just thinking about how you want to stay with your class to become a were just exicted

_***This is going to be fun.*you thought about how much fun this is going to be in your life.**_

_**Noctice:**_

**I'm now done with A Twisted Tale. There will be another part about when Ren graduates from the academy and what happens then.I only need one request to know someone likes my story.**


End file.
